A Matter of the Heart
by Nightwing1104
Summary: In Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra Schiffer has come to realize that his feelings for a certain human woman with orange hair may run deeper than he first thought. So, to express these feelings, he decides to get her a gift, showing her just how much he cares. What will she think of this very strange present, and will she return his feelings for her? (An UlquiHime one-shot. Enjoy!)


**Hey guys, I'm BACK with one final story. I felt like I should give you something else, because my leaving this site felt very ****rushed and impolite. So I'm sharing this one little story that I wrote months back, and am just now releasing. **

**So, here it is! This will be my final story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ulquiorra paced back and forth inside Szayel's laboratory, becoming increasingly frustrated. What was taking that deranged scientist so long to get back? He had an important request to make, and he wasn't about to be kept waiting like an imbecile.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, the distant sound of footsteps and humming echoed through a pristine, white hallway of Las Noches. Szayel waltzed through the door, a brand-new microscope stolen from the World of the Living clutched in both hands. He suddenly gasped as his eyes locked with the emerald-green ones that currently glared at him, and the microscope fell to the ground, Szayel dropping it out of shock.

"Cuatro, Schiffer, my dear little bat Espada!" The pink-haired man rushed toward Ulquiorra, arms outstretched. The bewildered visitor, who certainly did not want to be hugged by anyone, suddenly pulled his sword out, holding it dangerously close to Szayel's throat. The scientist just back and held his hands up defensively, obviously surprised that Ulquiorra was wielding a weapon just inches from his face.

"Woah, what's all this about?" Szayel waved his hands about wildly, trying desperately to prove that he was not a threat. "I'm just excited to see you, that's all! Oh, did Aizen finally force you to come down and let me run some tests on you?" Now, he clasped his hands together, apparently forgetting about the lethal piece of metal held up to his neck. "Oh, what a glorious day for science!"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, not sure if he should stay here or just leave this weird place and forget his request. But, he knew that he couldn't do that. He had a mission to fulfill, and he'd go through a thousand weirdos like Szayel if he needed to. He sighed softly, trying to gain some composure, and pulled his sword back, sliding it back into the sheathe again.

"No, I can assure you, Octava, Lord Aizen did no such thing. I'm here for a different reason, actually." Szayel's eyes glimmered with curiousity, even more so as Ulquiorra pulled a crumpled piece of paper out from his jacket. He threw it toward the scientist, who grabbed at it tightly as he read the words.

A little gasp and laugh escaped his mouth. "Wow, such a romantic you are, Ulquiorra." He tittered under his breath, turning his head up to face Ulquiorra again. "So when do you..."

The bat Espada was nowhere to be found, the door to the laboratory swinging open and closed lazily.

"Huh..." Szayel placed a hand on his chin, a crazed smirk finding it's way onto his features when he reread the request. "Well, I'm sure I can make it happen, if he wants it this badly. Ah, the things done for love..."

Orihime paced back and forth, occasionally hitting the walls that confined her to this white-painted prison with a weak fist. Though, she wasn't pacing because she wanted to be let out. She was anxious because Ulquiorra had promised to bring her a, quote, "Glorious and amazing gift that will show you I've made an effort to change."

Orihime had no idea what the gift would be, but if Ulquiorra was willing to change his attitude, well, then this girl was definitely on board! She had to admit, she had been developing a curious attraction for the Espada these past few days. She just wished that he returned the same feelings. Maybe this gift would show that he did in fact have that feeling?!

Ooh, it could be a box of chocolates! She did love chocolate.

The door behind her suddenly opened, Ulquiorra standing in the doorway with a strange container held in the crook of one arm. He stepped toward her, his steps sure and confident, his arms outstretched with the container in his hands.

Orihime peered inside the murky water of the glass jar, trying to make out the special gift. A sudden red speck flitted across her vision, then another. Ulquiorra shifted the case forward a little, so Orihime could get the full view. She tried her hardest not to vomit when she saw what was inside.

A human heart swam around in the formaldehyde solution, huge and red and full of bulging blue veins. At first, she didn't understand the significance of such a disgusting present. But then, as she glanced up at his wary green eyes, she slowly fit the pieces of the puzzle together: Ulquiorra was obsessed with having a heart. This must be his way of showing Orihime that he had changed and gotten a heart.

Literally gotten one.

She giggled a little, and suddenly burst out in full laughter. The room was filled with her sweet voice. Ulquiorra looked a little confused, raising an eyebrow in question. His present was that amusing to her? It was supposed to be a sign of his changed attitude, not a gag gift. He assumed that she'd be able to see that, but apparently not. He had gone through so much trouble to think of this idea, too. He sighed, hanging his head in defeat. This was a dumb plan after all, he knew it.

He tensed up his muscles as a pair of warm arms encircled themselves around him, trapping him in a strangely pleasureable embrace. Orihime had wrapped herself around him, her face buried in his chest. "This is the best gift I've ever gotten." She murmured, a bright smile that could light up all of Hueco Mundo plastered on her face when she gazed up into his eyes.

She squeezed him once, giggling again. "Thank you, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra was stunned. She did realize the importance of the heart! She wasn't as stupid as she appeared, that's for sure. He was unsure of what to do next, so he decided to copy Orihime's movements, tentatively wrapping his own long arms around her middle back and squeezing lightly.

This caused another tiny laugh to escape her, and a nice warmth began to spread throughout Ulquiorra's body, one that he'd never felt before. The feeling was centered around his chest, where...

Where a heart should have been.

Ulquiorra had never felt this feeling before, and to be truthful it startled him. He felt lighter, giddier, just plain joyful. And also he felt love for this woman who had shown him so much about what it meant to be human.

Was this what it was like... To have a true heart?


End file.
